Cita con la muerte
by Aiko-dark-chan
Summary: Deidara esta a punto de morir, podrá Itachi salvarlo? Ita/Dei nwn lemon n n Espero que les guste


Cita con la muerte

Aquí estoy con otra de mis locuras

Espero que te guste nn

**Cita con la muerte**

Era de noche y el cielo lloraba, él lloraba, sí, él, un uchiha llorando no parece real no?

Pero era la verdad, él, Itachi Uchiha, estaba llorando, la razón?, muy simple, su rubio amante estaba en sus brazos con una herida en el pecho, cerca del corazón, y no dejaba de sangrar. Cómo pasó?, su mente lo proyectaba una y otra vez como una cinta de video.

-- Flash Back --

Estaba en medio de una pelea contra su hermano, lo que pensaba que sería la batalla fina, pero lo que él no se percató, era que el rubio amante de las explosiones estaba viendo muy cerca la pelea.

Llegó un momento en que Sasuke golpeó a sus hermano dejándolo en el suelo y aprovechando la única oportunidad que tenía, utilizó su chidori a máxima potencia, Itachi al verlo venir, no se movió ya que estaba herido y además no lograría salir completamente del terreno como para que el ataque de su hermano no lo alcanzara. Cerró sus ojos esperando el ataque, sin embargo, este nunca llegó y en lugar del ataque, llegó a sus oídos un aterrador grito, lleno de dolor que hizo que abriera sus ojos completamente, pero lo que vio lo dejó en shock. Frente a sus ojos, se encontraba el rubio, SU rubio, la persona que más quería en este mundo cayendo hacia el piso en cámara lenta y que al caer, el piso se tiñe inmediatamente de color rojo por la sangre. No pudo moverse, estaba en shock, la imagen de su amado cayendo lentamente, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Pasó unos minutos y no supo cómo reaccionó, pero pudo "despertar" y correr hacia su rubio, cargarlo y llevárselo de ahí. No le importaba perder lo que tal vez sería la única oportunidad de matar a su hermano con tal de poder salvar a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, la persona que lo había cambiado, la única persona que lo amó de verdad.

-- Fin del Flash Back --

Itachi se encuentra ahora, acariciando los rubios pelos de su amante, su mente estaba en otra parte, no sabía que podía hacer para poder salvarlo, mientras que sus piernas daban todo de sí para poder llevar al rubio a los dominios akatsukis, pero no podía, él también estaba herido, sus piernas no podían ir a una velocidad mayor del que estaba ahora, simplemente no podía aunque quería.

Llorando sus labios comenzaron a moverse dejando oír una frase que sólo fue escuchado por el silencio.

-no quiero perderte Deidara, por favor, no te mueras, yo… yo… -suspiró para luego terminar de hablar – yo te amo Deidara – dijo al fin

No obstante, esas palabras no sólo fueron escuchadas por el silencio que los rodeaba, sino que en su inconsciencia deidara pudo oír una voz.

-no quiero perderte Deidara, por favor, no te mueras, yo… yo… yo te amo Deidara

Al oír esas palabras, el rubio pudo ver una luz en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y llegando a esa luz, pudo regresar junto a la persona que más ama.

Itachi pudo sentir como el rubio se aferraba un poco más a él y pudo escuchar su cálida voz.

-I… Itachisan… Ai… Aishiteru – dijo en un susurro para después desmayarse de nuevo.

Eso fue suficiente para Itachi quien sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde logró llegar a tiempo a los dominios akatsukis para poder salvar a Deidara

-- 2 meses después --

El rubio ya se encontraba recuperado aunque cuando llegó en brazos de itachi, estuvo por 2 semanas en coma, pero gracias a itachi logró hallar otra vez el camino de regreso.

Y ahora ya se encontraba perfectamente y además muy pero muy bien en condición física (nwn)

-AH…. AHHHH!! I…Itachi – decía Deidara

-Dei… Deichan AHHHH!! – respondía Itachi

-SI!! AHHH!! Quiero…. AH!! Quiero que me des más fuerte AH!! –gemía – SI!! AH!! AH!!

-Deichan eres delicioso!! – decía Itachi mientras embestía a su rubio amante – eres demasiado estrecho AH!! Me encantas AH!! – decía mientras arremetía aún más contra el rubio

-AH!! Itachi MN!! Si!! Dale ahí si!! Ah!! – parecía que itachi había encontrado el punto sensible de deidara – sí!! Ah!! Más, quiero más, dame más fuerte!! AHHHHH!!

Para itachi escuchar los gemidos de deidara y a la vez estar dentro de él, era o mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida.

-AH!! Itachi MN!! AH!! Ya… ya no puedo más!! AHHHHH!! – y con ese grito, liberó su esencia en la mano de Itachi, quien dando más embestidas a una velocidad impresionante se corrió dentro de Deidara gritando su nombre, minutos después.

Luego de recuperar la respiración, Itachi se levantó un poco para salir del interior de Deidara, pero éste se lo impidió.

-quédate un poco más, quiero sentirte dentro – dijo un sonrojado deidara.

Itachi sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura

-eres demasiado estrecho Dei, nunca me cansaré de poseerte – dijo itachi lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

-Itachisan – dijo un sonrojado deidara – aishiteru

Luego unos minutos de silencio

-y yo a ti – dijo al fin Itachi

Deidara lloró por la felicidad ya que sabía que su novio nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y aunque lo escuchó aquella vez cuando esta inconsciente, quería que lo repitiera y ahora su sueño se había cumplido.

-te amo Deidara – dijo de nuevo itachi

-yo también te amo itachisan – respondió Deidara abrazando a su novio

Todo lo que pasó hace 2 meses parece ser sólo una pesadilla – pensó Deidara, pero aquella "pesadilla" había sido definitivamente una "CITA CON LA MUERTE"

No pudo pensar mucho ya que itachi había tomado su miembro entre sus manos a la vez que volvía a moverse dentro de él.

Deidara no pudo evitar gemir de placer, Itachi se puso encima de él y volvió a tocarlo, y así volvieron a amarse, entregándose completamente a las personas que más aman.

2 semanas más tarde Deidara supo que estaba embarazado y poco tiempo después dio a luz un hermoso hijo, rubio con ojos negro, pero ésta ya es otra historia.

OoO

Gracias por leer, Espero que les haya gustado la historia

Espero con ansias su reviews

PD: prometo actualizar el otro fic xD


End file.
